Los Tres Sannin
by DeathStrawberryChan
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que la guerra dió fin... Después de tantos sucesos ha llegado uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida, al lado de sus viejos amigos y su familia...


**Hola amantes de la lectura!Sé que me ausenté por muchisimo tiempo! pero prometo terminar mi otro fic pendiente de FMA, mientras tanto, comparto este pequeño relato que me cautivo desde el momento que atrapó mi mente :)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si lo fuera, este sería uno de los capitulos de la serie xD**

* * *

**Los Tres Sannin**

-Pareciera que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos… todavía siento como si ayer hubiéramos dejado la aldea para comenzar nuestro entrenamiento…-

Decía un hombre rubio frente a la tumba de uno de los tres Sannin legendarios, su maestro Jiraiya

-sabes Ero-sennin, me dolió profundamente tu partida… realmente hubiera querido estar contigo en ese momento, para evitar que Pain cometiera aquello que no me gusta pronunciar con mis palabras… sin embargo, gracias a ti he madurado y ahora soy la persona que tú una vez quisiste que fuera, aunque me di cuenta demasiado tarde…-

El ojiazul se arrodilló frente a la tumba del Sannin, depositando un hermoso ramo de flores que recogió en el monte Moubyoku, acto seguido se sentó sobre el suelo y entonces cambió su expresión de nostálgico a su clásica cara a lo Uzumaki Naruto

-Erooooo-sennin! También eres culpable de haberme hecho pervertido! Han habido momentos en que casi pierdo mi vida a manos de Sakura-chan, sin decir que la mayoría de veces no fue intencional…- decía cruzado de brazos

-aaah realmente es una lástima que no estés aquí, este día es muy especial para mí, gracias a tus imprudencias solo Tsunade no Bachan conocerá a mi bebé y tú no podrás ver mi momento de gloria, baaaka!-

-Naruto!- decía la peli rosada, caminando desde la entrada del cementerio hacia donde se encontraba el mencionado

-S…Sakura-chan!-

-Naruto, que estás haciendo aquí? Tsunade sama nos espera!- decía con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Espera, Sakura-chan, solo quiero despedirme!-

-Naruto, apresúrate, a la Quinta no le gusta esperar… _maldito carácter el que se maneja- _

_-_S…Sasuke!-

-apresúrate bakaa!- decía la peli rosa

Naruto solo hizo una pequeña oración frente a la tumba y se echó a correr, seguido de Sakura y deteniéndose en la entrada del cementerio, él ríe mientras Sasuke lo mira con desaprobación y Sakura los incita a continuar su camino, desapareciendo furtivamente como usualmente lo hacen, como ninjas.

-Naruto!- exclama la tan enamorada peliazul al ver a su amado llegar, quien no musita en besarla rápidamente y arrebatar el pequeño rubio de sus brazos

-NARUTO! DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS!? CREES QUE TE ESTAREMOS ESPERANDO HASTA QUE SE TE OCURRA APARECER!?- exclamaba la Hokage caminando furiosa hacia la oficina

-cálmate Tsunade no Bachan, estaba en una visita importante… sí sabrás que día es hoy, verdad?- le decía como si su frase la fuese a callar

-Por supuesto que sé que día es hoy tonto! Por eso decidimos hacer la ceremonia hoy, recuerdas!?-

-Claro que sí!- exclamaba mientras veía reir a su pequeño ojiazul -vamos Minato, es hora de que regreses a los brazos de tu madre- le decía mientras depositaba a su bebe en el regazo de Hinata.

Seguido de Sakura y Sasuke, Naruto continuaba el camino guiado por Tsunade, quien los dirige hasta aquella plataforma en donde toda la aldea presente puede tenerlos a la vista

-Querida y estimada Aldea de Konoha… Raikage… Tsuchikage… Mizukage… Kazekage… soldados… Ninjas de Elite, amigos todos…- comenzaba el discurso la Hokage, haciendo mención honorifica a todos sus invitados especiales -me presento ante ustedes agradeciendo su presencia… seré breve pero directa… les agradezco a todos por su apoyo tanto físico como moral, y no quisiera que se perdieran este momento tan importante tanto para nosotros los ancianos como para los jóvenes aspirantes…-

-Tsunade no Bachan se llamo anciana a si misma!- exclamó Naruto, mientras su rostro era arrebatado por cuatro manos, Sakura y Sasuke, procurando que cerrara la boca para que Tsunade no lo escuchara

-Naruto eres un idiota!- exclamaba entre susurros la pelirosa

-cuando cambiarás?- decía Sasuke, lleno de vergüenza ajena

-Hace mucho tiempo, los entonces ancianos de la Aldea nombraron a tres ninjas como los maestros de la invocación, los más fuertes, aquellos que solos lograrían mucho por devolvernos la paz, y que juntos serían invencibles… me siento honrada de decir que yo fui uno de esos tres ninjas…-

-Tsunade no Bachan esta alardeando de si misma…- susurra Naruto, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por el rabillo del ojo de la Hokage, recibiendo un golpe duro en la cabeza por parte de Sakura

-nuestro antes enemigo Orochimaru, quien fue una pieza importante en la pasada guerra, mi compañero de equipo, era el otro… y sin dudarlo…- Tsunade hace una pausa, sabiendo todos de quien comenzará a hablar -mi otro compañero de equipo… Jiraya, posiblemente el más fuerte de los tres… quien el día de hoy cumple su quinto aniversario desde su muerte… -

Todos, incluso Naruto que había estado parloteando por unos momentos guardan silencio, sin embargo, este melancólico momento es interrumpido por el continuo discurso de la Hokage

-Ahora, en representación de los ancianos de la aldea…- decía la Hokage mientras Sasuke y Sakura intentan callar a Naruto -quisiera nombrar a tres de los ninjas más reconocidos de nuestra aldea y de sus respectivas tierras… Haruno Sakura, la ninja más increíble que he visto en toda mi vida desenvolverse en el área de los médicos ninjas… con mucho orgullo, mi alumna…- decía mientras Sakura se inclinaba hacia la multitud en señal de saludo, mientras era aclamada por la multitud de gente

-Uchiha Sasuke, último ninja del clan de los Uchiha, aprendiz de Orochimaru y por supuesto, el ninja más poderoso en el área de los jutsus oculares- decía mientras el mencionado actuaba de la misma forma que su antecesora, dirigiéndole una mirada a Naruto, no amenazadora, sino de una amistad profunda

-y por último pero no menos importante, Uzumaki Naruto…- hace una breve pausa, dejando a todos con dudas -aquel ninja que cuando era un niño fue ignorado y despreciado por todos nosotros, pero que nos ha demostrado que eso no le impidió salvar la aldea de la destrucción cuando Pain nos atacó, sin duda una pieza esencial en la cuarta guerra ninja… el hijo del cuarto Hokage si puedo mencionar, y el discípulo de Jiraya… a quien no dudaré ni un solo momento en transferirle el título de Hokage en el futuro-

Ante estas palabras, la gente ovacionaba a Naruto de tal forma que sintió incomodidad, pero de pronto sus dos mejores amigos Sasuke y Sakura posaron sus manos uno sobre cada hombro, dándole a entender a Naruto que realmente es muy importante, no por su calidad de ninja sino por su calidad de humano, por su corazón…

-Amigos todos, déjenme nombrar ante todos ustedes como testigos, a los tres Sannin de Konoha!- exclama Tsunade, a lo que todos llenos de euforia comienzan un festival en su honor, y en donde seis placas han sido levantadas, tres de los antiguos Sannin y tres de los nuevos.

Naruto, lleno de alegría corre hasta encontrar a su esposa peliazul y alza a su bebe, frente a la vista de todos, mientras este inocentemente ríe en los brazos elevados de su padre

-realmente es gracioso pensar que Naruto puede replicarse sin usar ningún tipo de jutsus- ríe Ino refiriéndose al parecido entre su hijo y él, llegando a donde se encontraban los demás acompañada de los viejos compañeros Shikamaru, su esposa Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Choji , Ten Ten, Lee, Kiba y Akamaru, Shino y Sai

-Podría llegar a ser problemático en cierto sentido- se lamentaba como siempre Shikamaru

-Se siente bien el saber que todos estamos juntos de vuelta- menciona Sakura, cuando siente el brazo fuerte de Sasuke caer sobre ella, a lo cual sonríe, y deja ver el brillo de la sortija que lleva en su dedo anular.

En medio de la fiesta y de la gran cena preparada en su honor, Hinata se da cuenta de que el pequeño se ha quedado dormido.

-yo lo llevo- le dice Naruto, tomando en brazos a su hijo y llevándoselo a una habitación siempre en la torre de la Hokage.

Depositó a su hijo en una cuna, en donde lo cubrió con unas mantas de sapitos.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, cuando de pronto…

-Algún día tendrá la inteligencia suficiente como para asimilar que es hijo de un héroe, y nieto de otros dos…- Naruto escucha la voz como si fuera un susurro, al girarse puede observar una mano acariciando la cabecita del pequeño Minato y todo su ser se congeló por dentro

-E… Ero… Ero Sennin…- decía casi en susurro, viendo la imagen semitransparente del peliblanco apoyarse en la orilla de la cuna y observando al bebé

-ciertamente serás muy fuerte Minato-Chan… y tú…- decía esta vez dirigiéndose a Naruto –Muchas gracias por las flores, extrañaba el dulce aroma del monte Moubyoku… cuídate, Naruto…- decía mientras se desvanecía en la nada, Naruto no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra, estaba petrificado

-Señor? – decía un ANBU, sin obtener respuesta del rubio –Señor? Se encuentra bien?- volvia a llamar la atención del rubio, esta vez tomándolo del brazo, Naruto reaccionó.

-uh… si… estoy bien…- respondía, tratando de analizar lo sucedido

-quiere la vigilancia de los ANBU en la habitación?- preguntaba el ninja élite

-con uno será más que suficiente, tiene ya la seguridad que necesita- decía dejando al ninja confundido y volviendo a tener la imagen en medio de la oscuridad a su maestro, riendo y extendiendo su pulgar desde el fondo de la habitación, justo donde su imagen volvía a desvanecerse con la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana.

-que descanses Minato-Chan- decía con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta tras sus espaldas.

* * *

**comentarios, quejas, críticas constructivas y protestas sean bienvenidas!**

**Saludos, DeathStrawberryChan :3**


End file.
